<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Missing Dogs Case by PineCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209954">The Missing Dogs Case</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineCat/pseuds/PineCat'>PineCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Animal Abuse, Concussions, F/F, Graphic Description, Judit Minot's protection squad, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, bit of delusion, it's the concussion, romance in the second chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineCat/pseuds/PineCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain Threshold [Impossible: Failure] You wake up, your vision swims and a headache threatens to split your skull open. But there’s a very persistent line of light glaring into your retina and you slowly, painfully come to your senses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, Judit Minot/Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Missing Dogs Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Volition=Conation, Encyclopedia=Cyclopaedia, Inland Empire=Enclosed Sanctuary</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>Pain Threshold [Impossible: Failure] </b> You wake up, your vision swims and a headache threatens to split your skull open. But there’s a very persistent line of light glaring into your retina and you slowly, painfully come to your senses. You are extremely certain you are dying, the left side of your ribcage is screaming. You vainly attempt to move only to find all your limbs restricted. Your feet are tied together, the feeling has dulled. Your hands are tied at the wrist together, a tingling numbness runs through them. But your head, <em> your skull, </em> is pulsing. You reach up to touch it, flinch when your fingers shift through blood crusted hair to lightly graze an open, bleeding wound <em> and oh God oh God you shouldn't of done that- </em></p><p><b>Composure [Impossible: Failure] </b>You can’t stop the sob that escapes your mouth, panic is steadily growing, </p><p><b>You: </b> <em> what the fuck happened- </em></p><p><b>Visual Calculus [Medium: Success] -</b> Hours (days?) earlier, you are at the station working a case with Jean, <em> The Missing Dog Killers, </em>when something crawls down your spine. Recently, you’d felt as if someone was watching you outside the building. You told the lieutenant you would be right back, sudden urgency guiding you out of the station. Initially nothing came to you outside and for the briefest of moments, you felt a little foolish. As you turned to go back inside, a young girl ran up to you crying. She was hysterical, your parental instincts kicking in as she sobbed about losing her dog. </p><p><b>Cyclopaedia [Godly: Failure] </b>You were too distracted by the crying child to draw the connection between missing dogs and serial killers.</p><p><b>Visual Calculus </b>You followed her down boogie street, shouting and looking everywhere for the missing pup. The further you went the stronger the sense of being observed became. Eventually the girl turned back to you. It was evening, the sun was just slipping behind the horizon.</p><p><b>Half Light [Easy: Failure] </b>The sensation never went away, but as you leaned down to speak with the girl at her level, you didn’t hear the person walk up behind you and-</p><p>The bleeding wound in your hair explains the rest, but the voices are new… Maybe Harrier’s insanity has finally infected you, that or you have a very serious concussion. </p><p><b>Enclosed Sanctuary [Easy: Success] </b> <em> In another life, Judit Minot is introducing the new pup to her pack. She lives outside the city, away from the noise. Further beyond, her dog sanctuary offers her joy she didn’t know was possible. There are no rotting corpses or murderous assholes, just her and the dogs.  </em></p><p><b>You:</b> must be losing it, the voices in your head most certainly remind you of Harrier. Still, the momentary distraction has settled your nerves and offered the briefest respite from certain doom. </p><p><b>Reaction Speed [Modest: Success] </b> <em> Something </em>whines next to you. It takes you only a second before you immediately shuffle further away from the wall you were leaning against. </p><p><b>Perception [Sight, heroic: Success] </b> Your eyes have adjusted, the room is illuminated by large glass windows stationed in the wall ahead of you right below the roof. It’s a massive room, the only doors are to your left and far right on opposite sides. And then there is the smell. Blood and feces, something is <em> dying.  </em></p><p><b>Endurance [Modest: Success] </b>You make the conscious choice not to puke whatever may be residing in your stomach. It’s still doing flips while your mind clears briefly. The case filters back into your mind.</p><p><b>Esprit De Corps [Medium: Success] </b> <em> “What the hell is this?” Jean is already mad as Pryce has them in his office. The case folder you have already read is shouting in your head. A newsline reads, “New killers emerge! Missing dead dogs left at crime scenes!” Your boss sighs, but opens his mouth anyways. “I need you two to take care of this- fast. The News is eating us </em> <b> <em>alive, </em> </b> <em> there have already been 3 bodies found! And the dogs, the goddamn dogs are just twisting the knife! I don’t care how you do it, but get this shit covered.” A week passed and not a single breakthrough, even the dogs left nothing tangible, just you with a broken heart. All of them looked eerily similar to your own dog, who had just gone missing! You had no idea when or how since you, the kids, and your dog weren’t even staying at your house!  </em></p><p><b> <em>Empathy [Trivial: Success] </em> </b> <em> Jean was aware of this and did his best to minimize your exposure to it. He’d also helped you nearly every night after work look for your poor dog. So far there had not been a single trace- </em></p><p><b>Perception [Hearing, Modest: Success] </b>Another whine, you look back at the spot you had moved from. The shape lying almost perfectly still is a pit bull. There is a slit along its neck, any deeper would have been fatal, but now it just cries weakly on the floor. You crawl to it before you can stop yourself. It lets out another pathetic whimper as you force your hands to carefully assess the damage. Your entire body seems to sway and blur in and out of focus as you do so. You just barely manage to get through the check up. This poor thing, besides the wounds the coat is soft and smooth and weighs a little on the heavy side, the dog is clearly well loved. A silver collar lays around its neck, it looks almost familiar-</p><p><b>Visual Calculus [Medium: Success]</b> The shadows of two figures appear before you. “...What should we do..” One of the shadows squats in front of you, a past presence. The other is speaking but it’s incomprehensive. Fragments of the conversation reach your ears as they move around. Like puppets on string, they leave the room, and return with the dog beside you- limp in their arms. They take a couple steps forward before dumping the dog next to you. The other shadow speaks, “....She’ll know, I want her to....” </p><p><b>You:</b> blink again and the scene disappears, you look again at the dog beside you. On the collar there’s a tag. You reach for it. </p><p><b>Half Light [Medium: Failure] </b>DON’T TOUCH THAT DON’T TOUCH THAT WE’LL DIE-</p><p><b>Authority [Challenging: Success] </b>We are not afraid of an inanimate object, check the tag.</p><p>With tied hands, you manage to weakly grip the tag and squint to read both sides. <em> Glowy, if lost please call Judit Minot at-.  </em></p><p><b>Logic [Trivial: Success] </b>… This is your dog. </p><p><b>Conation: [Impossible: Failure] </b>THIS IS YOUR DOG. </p><p><b>You: </b>Bile rises to your throat and you swallow to keep it down. You shakily search around for anything that can help you get your hands free and get both of you out of this. </p><p><b>Perception [Medium: Success] </b>Your eyes have adjusted and everything is outlined in the dim light, there is exactly nothing in here besides the doors, the dog, and chipped flooring. You feel absolutely fucked. </p><p><b>Esprit de Corps [Formidable: Success] </b> <em> “...And that is how you get out of a knotty situation!” Pryce is laughing at his own joke as the rest of the force begins to disperse from today’s course of “escaping capture 101”.  Jean is muttering something about this being child’s play- despite the very hefty notebook he has been keeping notes in from the start. Across the room, Harry is still stuck, tied up in the example rope with Kim checking the last of his notes next to him. Harry makes pleading eye contact with you and you decide, against better judgement, to show him again how to undo it… </em></p><p><b>Interfacing [Legendary: Success] </b> Wait, feel the ropes- they’re tight… but <em> the knot is loose.  </em></p><p>Bringing the rope closer to your eyes, it has obviously been tied poorly. With concentrated effort, you carefully pull the knot apart and manage to free your hands.</p><p><b>Pain Threshold [Impossible: Failure] </b>Your hands are alight in pain- pins and needles stab into them and you have to shut your eyes as your vision waves in front of you. </p><p>The dog, <em> Glowy, </em>whines and despite its wounds, gently licks your arm. It’s enough to bring you back in the moment, you have got to get the hell out of here. Your hands are now free, all that’s left are the rope around your feet. You look to Glowy and a flush of renewed energy spikes in your body. You have kids and a dog to get home to… And your husband. Your kids, only 5 and 8 years old have only just started school. Already so excited to learn and explore, they loved showing and telling you about every little thing- the thought of not being there digs a knife in your chest. Glowy, a blue nose pitbull, you had gotten him for your kiddos only two years ago. He never liked your husband, but he was so gentle to the kids and protective of you three. Your husband...</p><p><b>Empathy [Formidable: Failure] ...</b> For a moment something stirs in you at the mention of <em> him. </em>But you shake it off, it’s probably just the absent wind. </p><p><b>Half Light [Medium: Failure] </b> NOW is NOT the time for this! We have to get out of here, we're going to die, we have to <em> flee! </em></p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Drama - Trivial 6] </b>Wait for someone to save you like a princess in a castle!</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>[Physical Instrument - Impossible 20] Rip it off, your hands are free for a reason</li>
<li><strong>[Hand-Eye Coordination - Heroic 15 +2 You already did this/Remembered “Escaping Capture 101” course] Take your time and work the knot apart</strong></li>
</ul><p><b>Hand-Eye Coordination [Heroic: Success] </b>It’s difficult in the dark as your hands still ache and you struggle to free your legs. This one has slightly more work put into it, but you're nearly there. </p><p><b>Perception [Hearing, Easy: Failure] </b>The doors to your left creak open and the two men, the men from earlier, hurry in with flashlights. The larger of the two flash their light over your free hands- He lunges. </p><p><b>Physical Instrument [Formidable: Success] </b>He may be bigger, but you are Judit Minot and you quickly turn to face them, roll back as he lands on your feet, using the momentum to fling him over you. It phases both men long enough for you to wrench your legs the rest of the way out of the ropes.</p><p><b>Reaction Speed [Impossible: Failure] </b> Its a short lived victory as you scramble to your feet only for the other man to hook an arm around your throat hissing, “You’re going to stop fucking around Judit or I’ll end this <em> now.” </em> You freeze, you recognize that voice- </p><p><b>Visual Calculus [Impossible Success] </b> <em> On the day you were kidnapped, about a month before, you had finally done it. You had told your shitbag of a husband, Carl, that you were through. You were going to take the kids and move in with your </em> <em> girlfriend </em> <em> friend in two weeks.  </em></p><p><b> <em>Carl: </em> </b> <em> “But why!? Am I not enough for you? What am I supposed to do without you?” He’d been a screaming crying mess, it hurt to see the man you once knew reduced to this. But you had already cried your soul out, all that was left was the paperwork. Ruby (now Amber under the Witness Protection Agency of the RCM) had been waiting outside, the kids already playing in her (drug free) truck. “I’m sorry it’s come to this, but I need to move on, I-”  </em></p><p><b> <em>Carl:</em> </b> <em> “You what? Need to ruin my fuckin’ life? Steal OUR kids from ME?” He kept getting closer as he bellowed.  </em></p><p><b><em>Authority [Godly: Success] </em> </b> <em> You felt no fear as he did so, only remorseless pity. “Carl I’m doing this for both of us. You need help, you’re leading yourself to an early death-” </em></p><p><b> <em>Carl: </em> </b> <em> “Oh wouldn’t you LOVE that! What you gonna tell me you're taking me off your will next too?” Pure venom dripped from every word as he towered over you. You knew from past experiences he was all tall, pasty and skinny limbs, but that didn’t mean you wanted to end in a fight. But as you opened your mouth to speak, Glowy came running in through the open door growling and snarling at Carl. You couldn’t help the smile that broke across your face when you glanced back and saw Amber, who had been holding the leash, shrug in mock innocence.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Carl had screeched back looking like a caged animal as Glowy cornered him to the living room. “Glowy, come here.” Immediately he came back to you. Carl looked on the verge of madness panting and frothing, you took this moment to turn and leave. You would call the emergency response teams once you and the kids were out of here. Just as you went to close the door, Carl locked eyes with you. </em>
</p><p><b> <em>Carl: </em> </b> <em> “I won’t let you do this Judit.” You closed the door and left. </em></p><p><b>Composure [Formidable: Success] </b>You force the tension down under Carl’s grip. He’s breathing erratically next to your neck and you consider if you could take him down and flee. But another glance at Glowy and now the Big Guy getting up hardens your resolve. Even if you do get out now, they would surely kill Glowy.  No, you need to wait for your moment to get out. Instead, you steady your shaky legs as the grip around your neck doesn’t loosen. </p><p><b>Carl: </b> “What the <em> fuck </em> was that? I’m not paying you to get tossed around by this bitch!” He’s snarling as the other man approaches. Their flashlights burn your eyes as you squint through it. This person, you can only assume has been hired to help with whatever Carl is planning, is extremely well built. Bald, white skinned and muscles everywhere, he was practically a gym nut personified. </p><p><b>Physical Instrument [Legendary: Failure] </b>We could probably take him. </p><p><b>Logic [Trivial: Success] </b>No the fuck we can’t! </p><p><b>The Big Man: </b>“Hey not my fault you didn’t tie her down! Now are we killing her here or what because we need to move now-” “Shut the fuck up!” Carl’s grip is making your head spin and it's all you can do to keep from passing out, but his next words ignite your heart. </p><p><b>Carl: </b> “If we hold her hostage, they can’t kill us on sight! If we just run they’ll catch up and I’m <em> not </em>going down until she’s dead and I have that money. I already told you what’s at stake now tie her back up and do NOT fuck this up.” He shoves you at the Big Man and he turns and grips your arms around your back easily. </p><p><b>Reaction Speed [Godly: Success] </b> <em> They’re here!? </em> He can only be talking about the RCM, your unit! You don’t know how they’ve found you this fast but this will be over soon.</p><p><b>Drama [Medium: Success] </b>Uhhhh madam, do look at your Shitbag. The desperation in his eyes is clear and round and you can practically see the gears turning in his brain. </p><p><b>You: </b>can feel your gut churning as he turns on his heel and practically drags Glowy up to you. </p><p><b>Carl: </b>“Hey honey, I got your dog here just for you! And if you want this mutt to live I suggest cooperation~” He sing-songs the last bit, something that used to make your heart flutter, now grows your fear. You muster up the nastiest look up at him- only for his fist to land on your cheek a moment later. He lets out a crude laugh as your vision swims. The man behind you says nothing but even you can sense some hesitance from him.</p><p><b>Suggestion [Legendary: Success] </b>He’s obviously just hired muscle, cornered and very likely not thrilled about the idea of being sent away for life. Maybe he can be convinced to let us go? If only shitbag would leave. </p><p>As if on cue, Carl roughly drops Glowy at your feet and switches his focus to the muscle. “Wait here, we are going to get out of here, I just need to distract them! Do not let her go or I’ll personally kill you too.” The last bit is said behind his shoulder as he stalks out the doors he entered. </p><p><b>Suggestion [Easy: Success] </b>This is probably our best shot! Think, think of something!</p><ul>
<li>
<b>[Authority - Formidable 11] </b>Ask him to let you go</li>
<li>
<b>[Endurance - Impossible 20] </b>Turn the tables, fight him!</li>
<li><strong>Empathy -  Heroic 15] Ask to check on Glowy</strong></li>
<li>Say nothing</li>
</ul><p>The Big Man says nothing for a moment, then releases one arm and sits down next to you and the dog. “Try anything and I’ll kill you before you can scream.”</p><p><b>Logic [Medium: Success] </b>He is not kidding. </p><p><b>Rhetoric [Medium: Failure] </b>Or is he? Maybe we should find out-</p><p>Glowy lets out another pathetic whimper as you lean close to him. It feels as though a pit has opened in your stomach as you pull him up to you. The act drains the adrenaline out of you and suddenly all the wounds on your body burn back to life. Everything hurts and your dog is dying and your ex-husband is likely trying to kill you. </p><p><b>Conation [Godly: Success] </b>Calm down! We’re not dead yet, our crew is here, we're gonna be okay! </p><p><b>Pain threshold [Medium: Failure] </b>Our head and ribs are certainly not! We’ve got to get help quick or we’ll both die!</p><p>The throbbing in your head starts up again and you do another glance over the room. There has gotta be something that can help you. The Big Man seems only partially aware of what’s happening as he’s released your other arm and stares at the door, an unreadable expression on his face. </p><p><b>Authority [Medium: Success] </b>He doesn’t even consider us a threat! We must make him realize this mistake!</p><p><b>You:</b> Taking a deep breath, you sit into a crouch and count to three…</p><p><b>Physical Instrument [Impossible: Success] </b>On three, you spring your body at him with as much force as you can propel into it, your right elbow smashing into his face. He’s on the ground clutching his nose crying while you scramble on top of his chest, attempting to wrap your hands around his massive neck. </p><p><b>Physical Instrument [Impossible: Failure] </b>Just as you're pressing down on his throat, he snorts and releases his nose- his full attention back on you. With ease he digs his right hand into your shirt and practically smashes you into the floor next to him. </p><p><b>Pain Threshold [Godly: Failure] </b>Your ribs! Your body! Your head! YOUR EVERYTHING! IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS-</p><p><b>You: </b>You’re wailing as your head vibrates from the impact. The Big Man is moving as you squirm towards Glowy-</p><p><b>Perception [Hearing impossible: Failure] </b>In the distance there is shouting but you have no idea how far or close it really is. The Big Man gets to his feet unsteadily, a sense of panic crosses his face as gunshots break the night air. The Big Man, suddenly thinking better about staying with you, quickly turns for the door on the opposite side. There is momentary stillness, the only sound is the frantic noise of running behind and in front of you. </p><p><b>You:</b> Feebly you drag yourself against the wall, holding Glowy and desperately looking for something, <em> anything </em>you can use to defend yourself. Finally against the wall, you pick up one of the ropes from earlier. The steps are getting closer, it sounds like a single person and dread wraps itself around you.</p><p><b>Shivers [Challenging: Failure] </b>If it’s just one person, it can’t be the RCM, they wouldn’t just send one person! Or what if they didn’t and now all the officers you know are dead. Oh god, your head is buzzing with such heat you're sure it’s going to rip open.</p><p><b>Conation [Impossible: Failure] </b>You’re never going to see your kids, we’re going to die in here! And we’ll have the blood of our fellow officers on our hands since they came to save our dumbass. Only to be shot up. God how pathetic.</p><p><b>You: </b>Crying, you squeeze your eyes shut and hold the bloody mess that is your dog. If you have to go down, perhaps you can still save Glowy. Your gripe on the rope in your hand tightens as you attempt to shelter your dog against your chest. The doors slam open and there’s light being shined on you and you clutch Glowy-</p><p><br/>“JUDIT!” Jean screams, you crack an eye open as before you, armed to the teeth, Jean, Harry, Kim, and the rest of the crew stand in the doorway. He’s rushing into the room in the next moment, gun and flashlight swinging steadily around. Mack stands in front of the doors, dutifully guarding behind them. Kim and Chester are crouching next to you, Kim quickly taking in the scene and having Chester pick up Glowy. You’re about to protest before Kim picks you up quickly and with surprising ease. “We’ve got her!” He reports to Jean who’s followed closely by Harry. Jean does a quick nod and beckons Harry to follow him. A wave of nausea washes over you as the throbbing in your head pulses back. Your vision is fading despite yourself and as you slowly go limp you catch Kim looking down at you. He looks about to panic, you know he’s speaking to you but can’t hear anything- it’s the last thing you see before the world goes dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to the DE writing discord for being the best beta readers!<br/>I love Judit so much and thoroughly hope that she gets more screen time in the premium edition! Please comment and kudos if you enjoyed. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>